


Problem

by theoctopusrulesall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Negotiated Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, S&M, Shiro is definitely Sir, Some Fluff, Spanking, are they undertones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoctopusrulesall/pseuds/theoctopusrulesall
Summary: Keith likes pain. A lot. So he does the one thing Shiro has told him not to do.





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is definitely inspired by 'Problem' by Natalia Kills and I probably should go to church.

            Keith smirked and licked his lips as he watched Shiro drop his keys and scarf on the floor in surprise. Sweat beaded down his chest as he gave himself another stroke, legs spreading further so Shiro knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He looked down at that prosthetic hand and remembered the way the temperature difference against his thighs drove him wild. It made his hips buck into his hand harder than he intended and an unholy sound breeze past his lips. Shiro’s gaze on him was only adding fuel to his raging fires. When Keith regained the attention span to focus on his lover, Shiro was crossing the distance between them, dropping clothes as he did.

            ‘ _Hook, line, and sinker_ ,’ Keith thought as Shiro was ensnared by his carefully laid out web.

            The distance shrunk and shrunk until finally Shiro was crushing Keith with his weight, pressing him deep into the mattress and consuming his lips. The younger man kissed him like Shiro contained the heavenly waters that would put out his all-encompassing fires. Shiro’s growing erection nudged against Keith’s weeping one and Keith’s mouth watered as he imagined tasting it. Shiro’s cock was so big, tantalizing even when clothed, and perfectly capable of splitting Keith in half. _God,_ Keith felt like he had been burning alive with lust since Shiro left the apartment for work that morning. It had taken every fiber of his being not to interrupt Shiro’s day at work for a quick round of phone sex. The only reason he was able to resist was because he wanted something far more satisfying than his own hand.

            Of course, the slight possibility of Shiro getting caught talking dirty to Keith and touching himself under his work desk was also a very satisfying image. It would be a perfect way to spite Shiro’s coworkers for their attempts to split the couple up. As long as they had known each other, Keith was the problem child, the delinquent destined for failure, while Shiro was the good boy. He was the one who minded his Ps and Qs and helped the elderly across the street. Even when they were just friends, Shiro would get left out of things such as a classmate’s party just because he wanted Keith to be included too. The pair were almost seen without each other and were well renowned for that fact.

They balanced each other out. That’s why they worked so well. Shiro was the day and Keith was the night. Until they found themselves in the bedroom. Between the sheets -or against the wall or over a table- Shiro became the bad one and Keith became his good little boy that just needed a good taming sometimes. Those were the nights that Keith found himself with the most delicious welts blazing on his ass.

            Hungrily, Keith ran his hands over Shiro’s broad chest, eliciting a soft groan from the man. “Been thinking about this all day have you, baby?” There was a teasing lilt to that dark, sensuous voice that had Keith squirming with heat. His hands crept lower and lower until one was teasing Shiro’s thick cock and the other was rested on one side of those powerful hips. Oh, how he loved those hips that could pulverize him into sobbing bits. The thought had him sucking air through clenched teeth.

            “Mhmm,” Keith affirmed breathily. Since Shiro had decided to join him on the bed, his cock was going very much abandoned other than when Shiro would nudge his own against it to tease him and it was becoming painful. “I’m so hot here.” The fact that he was so breathless helped him play helpless as he stuck out his lip pitifully and reached a hand down to stroke just beneath his naval. Shiro’s eyes of course followed the trail and he too put his hand on Keith’s abdomen.

            “Here, baby?” Just then, Shiro massaged down on the area and Keith jerked with a wanton moan. Shiro’s eyes widened in bewilderment as he felt something hard resting within his lover. “Were you bad while I was gone, Keith?” His tone was cold and accusing and Keith merely nodded as Shiro felt between his cheeks for the nicely sized plug keeping Keith open and ready for him. “What did I say about touching yourself here when I’m not with you?”

            Keith whined at the authority in Shiro’s voice and clung onto the sheets for dear life as he was examined so hotly. “I have t-to have p-permission,” he stuttered in reply.

            “Why do you need permission, Keith?”

            His dry tongue tried to moisten his chapped lips to no avail. “B-because it’s all yours and only yours.” Perhaps the most thrilling aspect of his and Shiro’s sex life was how much Shiro _owned_ him and made sure that Keith was both comfortable with that fact and never forgot it. “Are you going to spank me, Sir?”

            Shiro’s coal eyes met his violet ones at that single word and the light of dominance ignited in them rivaled the fires in Keith’s belly. A slow smirk formed on his lips and he toyed with the base of the plug to torture the spitfire beneath him. “Is that why you did this? So I would spank you?”

            _‘Yes,’_ his mind screamed while his mouth gritted out an adamant, “No, I just… Just wanted to feel better.”

            Shiro knew better though. He knew exactly what Keith wanted before he even had to ask for it. Which is why Keith was abruptly thrown onto his belly with his ass raised high in the air. “I want you to hang onto that headboard and don’t you let go, little boy,” Shiro commanded. “I’ll give you exactly what you deserve for breaking my only rule.”

            Even though this was exactly what Keith wanted, he still found himself swallowing anxiously as he wrapped his arms around the iron bars just in time to brace for the impact of Shiro’s first smack to his ass.

            When they had first started negotiating the way Keith would receive his precious pain, Keith had to beg for two weeks for Shiro to just _give it to him_ and not beat around the damn bush. The only reason the man even agreed to it was because Keith _promised_ to know his limits and let Shiro know if it was too much at any point. Even then, sometimes Shiro hesitated to spank, bite, or humiliate him in anyway. Not tonight though and Keith was so fucking thankful for that he could have cried.

            Three more harsh slaps had been imprinted into his flesh, dancing around the plug, before Shiro spoke again. “Why am I spanking you?”

Aggressive shivers ran from Keith’s head to toe. It was hard for him to hear over the sounds of his own pained wails. _Fuck_ , Shiro was so good at this. When he didn’t answer, Shiro landed a blow to the base and Keith _yowled_ as his prostate was hit so spot on. The man allowed him a very brief respite, rubbing a soothing hand over the angry flesh, as he waited for Keith to collect himself. At this point, Keith couldn’t tell if his cock or his mouth had soiled the sheets more. “Be-because I was bad,” he offered simply.

            Another blow against the plug. Another yell from Keith. “What exactly did you do, Keith? Don’t play games with me.”

            Panting, Keith peeked over his shoulder at Shiro. “I opened myself up without permission, Sir.” The look on Shiro’s face had him arching so that his entire abdomen was against the bed and his hips were presented as high as possible.

            “Look at you, Keith,” Shiro said as he traced the curve of Keith’s ass. “Such a slut today.” Keith _moaned_ at the degradation. “I come home from working all day to find that you had gone off, acting a _whore,”_ his sentence was interrupted by a jerk of Keith’s hips, “-just so that I would spank you.”

            Keith shook his head profusely in denial, murmuring _no sir_ over and over until Shiro smacked his ass especially hard with his prosthetic hand. The crying man nearly let go of the bars from the rush of excruciating pleasure that soared through his veins. “I’m sorry,” Keith pleaded. “I was bad, so bad, Sir! I’m sorry!” Breathing was so hard when he was that far out of himself. He couldn’t keep count of how many times his ass was assaulted so deliciously. His head felt foggy and his vision and hearing were dulled until the world around him became a void. The next thing Keith registered was Shiro prying his hands from the headboard and whispering softly in his ear as he pulled Keith to his chest and cradled him. “Shh, baby. Come back to me, Keith. Just breathe. You did so good.”

            The warm words were welcomed as air struggled in and out of Keith’s airways. His whole body felt so good that it was surreal. “I’m okay,” he assured weakly and nuzzled Shiro’s collarbone. As the man shifted them to a more comfortable position, the plug shifted inside Keith and he mewled softly.

            “Are you sure? You were panting pretty hard and I kinda lost you for a moment,” Shiro asked, worry apparent in his voice

            Nodding, Keith met his gaze. “It just felt so good. So, so good,” he sighed. “You always feel so fucking good.” Shiro smiled lovingly and pushed Keith’s damp hair from his face. “Are you okay to continue then?”

            Keith’s way of answering was to crawl from Shiro’s lap and resume his earlier position. There was no hesitation as Shiro slipped back into his role. Tauntingly, he pulled and prodded at the plug, making Keith suck in labored breaths. Then with a squelching sound, he pulled the toy from his lover’s ass completely and tossed it aside. Keith’s pucker was already constricting around nothing and puffy from the plug. Shiro traced it with his finger just to hear Keith gasp and watch the way the hole fluttered for more stimulation. Satisfied, he slipped two fingers inside, thrusted them once, and then put in three. Keith was already pliant around his digits, but the last thing he wanted was to seriously hurt his lover.

            “Your hole is so hungry for me,” he commented with a rough voice as he dug into Keith’s prostate and scissored his fingers. Keith’s resulting sounds were well worth the aching in his own erection.

            “Please, please, please, Sir. I need you,” he begged desperately. He had needed Shiro all day. His pleas did not fall on deaf ears and Shiro collected some of Keith’s precum seeing as there was more than enough and slicked it onto his own length.

            “Wow, baby,” he whistled in appreciation of just how wet Keith was. “All of this for me?” His voice was strained as he worked his hardness over to make sure that his cock was only just slick enough that Keith still felt the friction and stretch. The mass of hair lifted and lowered in what Shiro would bet was an eager nod. “What a good little bitch getting wet like this,” he praised as he lined himself up. Keith had to bite his lip to let out the most embarrassing of sounds.

            But then Shiro was finally, _finally_ inside of him and he wanted to cry with relief. That thick girth pried him open further than the plug could ever dream off and tears gathered in his eyes. It burned so good that he couldn’t help the way his hole twitched, trying to coax Shiro deeper, faster. Those tears flooded when Shiro thrusted so hard the bedframe rocked and Keith’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Shiro grunted above him as he continued to fuck Keith hard and merciless, enjoying the way the man beneath him succumbed to him so readily. The sounds coming from Keith’s mouth were so obscene that he actually pitied their neighbors. “You like that, baby? Like it when I treat you like a toy?”

If the words alone weren’t enough to melt Keith’s brain, Shiro toying with his neglected cock had him teetering on the very edge. But he knew better than to cum without permission. The larger man gripped onto slender hips with the intent to bruise, once again leaving Keith’s angry cock abandoned and aching for release while also reiterating that Keith was breakable in Shiro’s hand. And fuck, how he wanted to be broken time and time again by Shiro.

Sharp teeth dug into the back of Keith’s shoulder, then into the curve of his throat, almost hard enough to break skin. His lover’s mouth was always merciless and marked every inch it could to remind not only Keith, but the whole world too, that Keith was _his_ and his alone.

            Keith was so taken with white hot pleasure that the air in his lunges wheezed in and out noiselessly. His nails tore at the sheets as he rocked back against Shiro’s cock like an animal in heat. As he tried to fuck himself on Shiro’s cock, Keith’s nipples rubbed against the sheets, pebbling and torturing them with abrasive pleasure. “Please,” he begged, voice hoarse, tears streaking down his face. “I need to cum.” He wasn’t sure if the words made it past his lips or not, but regardless, Shiro grunted as his own orgasm drew near and took Keith’s straining length into his fist. That barest touch had Keith tipping over hard with a silent yell of pure ecstasy. His legs shook and his body convulsed and in the back of his mind, he barely registered Shiro’s orgasm filling him further.

            Minutes ticked by as the young man collected himself after such a mind-blowing experience. His throat was raw from panting and being so loud. When Shiro kissed down the length of his spine and pulled out, Keith winced weakly and let himself fall to the mattress. The world was unimportant at that moment. All that mattered was that he was sated and now so tired. That’s why he didn’t fight Shiro when the man pushed a glass of water against his lips and forced him to drink, nor did he struggle when the man insisted on cleaning him up. The only protest he had was that his lover was taking too long to get back in bed.

            “Shiro,” he whined after waiting so impatiently. And Shiro answered his call with, “I’m sorry, baby. Just another second.” Then he set a bottle of healing lotion on the nightstand and worked around Keith to pull the soiled sheets from the bed. Shiro knew wouldn’t get far in changing them, but also knew that in this state, Keith wasn’t against curling on top of the comforter and cuddling under a spare blanket. After another childish whimper from a tired lover, Shiro laid down, lotion in hand, and pulled Keith to him. Immediately, the normally abrasive man curled up against Shiro’s side and glued himself there like an attention deprived cat.

            Shiro chuckled as he poured some lotion onto his hand for Keith’s raw flesh. “What a silly kitten,” he mused to himself as he lathered the lotion into red and angry skin. Keith huffed petulantly, but said nothing as he was perfectly content where he was.

            By the time Shiro was done tenderly pampering the abused flesh, Keith was sound asleep and snoring very softly. It was rare to see Keith so open and vulnerable because he was so unknowingly caught up in being hard and closed off from emotion. The world’s stresses melted away from his face which made him look so much younger. With a smile, Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s mullet while gathering him closer to his chest and turned off the lamp. “I love you so much,” he whispered into the darkness before exhaustion took him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since 2014 and I've never written smut exactly, so sorry if that was a mess.


End file.
